Prussia's last day
by meerkatcosmo113
Summary: will Prussia have enough time left to tell Canada how he really feels?


Hey so uh... i made this like 4 years ago and I know its bad and the grammar is terrible but I'm to lazy to go back and fix it also I'm not into hetalia as much as I used to be so I don't know if I'll ever write another hetalia story. I do have some Steven universe stories in the works though. so enjoy the story

Prussia was running frantically to Canada's house from the airport. He would stop ever few yards grabbing his chest in pain and gasping for air. He wouldn't let it end here. There was no way. He spent his whole life keeping in his feelings. Even when he was dating England he never told him how he really felt. Than when England though he was cheating it was to late. And with Hungary right when he was gonna tell her his real feelings, she told him she was marrying Austria. There was no way he would give up his last chance to tell Matthew his real feelings. After about 5 miles the hill he lived on came in view. By now prussia was having a hard time breathing. He knew time was limited from the start. He reached the top if the hill about 5 minutes later. He banged on the door frantically. Finally canada opened the door.

"Hey Gil, what are you doing here? I though you were gonna be in Germany all week." He said as he looked at prussia. Prussia stood at the door gasping. He opened his mouth to reply but all he did was cough up some blood. Matthew was shocked

"Gilbert... Gilbert what's going on!" He said and he felt a lump in his though form.

"I don't have much time..." Gilbert managed to say through his coughing and gasping.

"G-Gil..." Matthew choked out. He felt the sting out tears coming as he tried to hold them back.

"T-the Allies... " Prussia tried and a singe tear fell down his paler than usual face. Matthew noticed this as he looked at gilbert. He felt one of his own tears roll down his face

"They... dissolved me. I d-don't have much time." Gilbert strained to gasp out. Matthew felt the damn break as the stream of tears pour down his face.

"G-Gil..." He said through his tears.

"I need to tell you the truth..."Gilbert said. Why did it have to be so hard! He didn't have time for this. "I-I lo-oh fuck it" Gilbert said as he lifted him self up on wobbly legs and pressed his lips to Matthew's. At first Matthew was shocked but eventually relaxed and kissed him back. When they broke the kiss Matthew hugged Gilbert. Gilbert smiled.

"Ich liebe dich Matthew." He said crying into Matthew's shoulder.

"I love you too Gilbert!" Matthew exclaimed as he pulled back from the hug enough to kiss him again.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Gilbert cried. He knew once again he had been too late. Matthew pulled Gilbert in the house and laid him on the couch. Gilbert coughed up more blood and Matthew cried more as he pulled him to his chest.

"Je t'aime Gilbert." Matthew cried as he hold Gilbert close to him.

" I've loved you ever since I first meet you Matthew. You are so nice to me even though I'm a douche. You make me pancakes when ever I ask, you deal with my shit, you thought me how to cook, and you always let me stay here even if I show up here at 2 in the morning. And what have I done for you!" Gilbert cried. He knew he was selfish, he didn't deserve to be treated so nicely.

"You've done a lot more than you think Gil." Matthew managed to say though his tears remembering his life before Gilbert.

"You are the only one who ever saw me, you gave me a meaning to be here." By now he way crying so hard he had a hard time talking. "The day you came up to me after the meeting... I had planed to kill myself..." Gilbert was shocked. He knew Matthew was depressed when he meet him, but he didn't know he had planed to kill him self.

"M-Matthew..."

"At first when you talked to me that day I was mad. I just wanted you to go back to your room so I can carry out my plan. But than you wanted my pancakes, I though you would be like America... Just showing up at my house not even caring about me just my pancakes. But you were talking to me! Not just about my pancakes. And you said how I looked good. And when you left... I didn't do it because I hoped you would come and visit me again. And the next day you did." Matthew smiled a bit though his tears at the happy memory. " you would alway come over and we would hangout and talk and laugh. You were the only person who ever remembered me for me and not just my pancakes. Sure you would always ask for them but you would alway stay after and watch tv with me and help me. You would notice me. You kept me from killing myself." Matthew spilled his heart. He had never told anyone that before. Both of them were crying harder now. Gilbert had never known that he had such an impact on the younger nation.

"M-Matthew..." Gilbert choked he had no idea what to say. Than all of the sudden the pain in his chest tripled "Matthew you need to promise me that when I'm gone you won't hurt your self. EVER!" He spoke fast knowing his time was ticking. He would never rest till he knew HIS Mattie was safe.

"G-Gil..." Matthew cried. He would never be able to do that if he didn't have HIS gilly.

"MATTHEW!" He strained." P-please !"

Matthew looked down. He could do this... For Gilbert he could do anything

"I promise." He choked.

"I'll alway be here birdie. I always was and I always will. Just remember that no matter what I'll always love you! I just wanna see you happy. And you are the kindest, nicest most awesomest person in the world." Gilbert said as he neared the end. " Even more awesome than me. And you better know that. When I'm gone the world is gonna need an awesome country to take my place. And that country is you." He said as the pain becomes unbearable. "Ich liebe dich Matthew Williams. And don't you ever forget it." He said and he placed a kiss on Matthews lips. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled and he felt the pain ripping him apart. "NOOOOOOOO GIL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T YOUR TO AWESOME! GIL! GILBERT!" Matthew yelled as his best friend/lover died in front of him.

"Ich liebe dich-..." Gilbert whispered as he let the pain over take him.

"GILBERT YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! NOT NOW!" Matthew yelled in rage. Matthew never yelled but he just couldn't help it. "GILBERT! N-nooooo... Please... please don't leave me." It was to late. Matthew hugged Gilbert's body close to him. He refused to believe that he was dead.

Gilbert knew he was dead because he could make out his own body next to him, in matthews tight grasp. Than Gilbert heard a voice.

"Gilbert." the voice said. It was very familiar. When he turned around he saw him. Old fritz! "FRITZ!" Gilbert yelled the pain no longer there. In fact he felt great! Better than he had in a long time. Next to Fredrick was Germanina. "V-vati..." He said and he looked at his father figure. Germanina smiled and nodded to him as he ran over to him and hugged him. "Why are you here Gilbert?" Germanina asked him.

"The allies dissolved my country." Gilbert replied sadly.

"And who was that boy?" Fredrick asked. Pointing at the picture in front of them. Matthew was crying hard tears streaming down his face hugging Gilbert's lifeless body.

" The country of Canada, sir." He replied to his former boss.

" Do you love him?" Germanina asked again.

"Yes," Gilbert said plainly and smiled. " with all my heart."

Both smiled.

"I would do anything to get just one more day with him." Gilbert almost begged.

"I know which is why we're gonna let you go back." Fredrick told him. Gilbert was ecstatic.

"You mean I get my country back!" He exclaimed.

" No but we can turn you into a human and you may live with him but this time when time is up there's nothing else we can do." Germanina explained.

"But I get to be with Matthew?" Gilbert asked to make sure.

"Yes, we'll get you when your time is up good luck Gilbert." His former boss said smiling at how happy he made his former country. Than Gilbert felt like he was being pulled back into his body.

He gasped for breath as he opened his eyes in Matthews grip. And he squirmed as he got his feeling back in his body. The pain in his chest was gone. Matthew stopped crying and look at Gilbert in his arms. Gilbert looked back at him and smiled.

"G-Gil..." Matthew stuttered out.

"Ja." He said smiling

"Ahhhhh!" Canada exclaimed as he pulled him back into a hug.

100 years later

Matthew stood under a giant maple tree in the clearing of the woods behind his house. A few tears broke free and rolled down his face. As he looked down at the rocks the circled a larger rock with writing on it. He smiled as he though of what day it is. January 8th he thought to himself. It was there 100th year anniversary. He wished Gilbert was here. Oh how he wished.

"Hey Gil." He said. "I guess this day finally came after 100 years. I wish you were here with me. But I know your happy. Oh and the kids say hi. They miss you too. Madison and Gabe have been teaching Fredrick and Julichen how to play hockey. Marie keeps saying its to hard and try's to pick flowers instead of playing. And Fredrick says he has a crush at school. And say that she is really cute. I'm so proud of him he really is a mini you. Every time I look at him I just see you." He told him everything that's happened lately and remembered something. "Oh a-and I got y-you these." He said as he put a few flowers he picked in front of his tome stone.

"Happy anniversary Gilbert je t'aime." Matthew said as tears fell down his face.

Gilbert stood in front of Matthew he knew Matthew couldn't see him but he was always with him. It was nothing new for him. He just smiled at him. "Ich liebe dich birdie... Ich liebe dich."


End file.
